


Moving On

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [13]
Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriend Park Jaebeom | Jay Park, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: Your parents don't approve of Jay.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hate this

**Y/N’s POV**

I couldn’t sleep. I was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. My mind raced with horrible thoughts about my parents and about Jay. I turned my head to look at him laying next to me. He seems so peaceful, but my stomach is still in knots.

I’ve been with Jay for a while. A few years actually. A few good, beautiful years, but they’re all about to come to an end. All because of my parents.

My parents met Jay around the time we first started dating and they made it very clear that they didn’t like him. They even told me right in front of him. But of course, Jay isn’t disrespectful. He took it with a nod and a smile, but I could tell how much it hurt him inside. I figured they were only saying those things because he was a new boyfriend and my parents want to protect me, but here we are a few years later and their dislike has only grown.

Recently, Jay’s been sneaking around and I know exactly why. He’s bought a ring and plans on proposing. Just the thought of it makes my heart ache. Because even though I love him with all my heart, I can’t go against my parents wishes. Family is important, and my parents promised to disown me if I stayed with him. After all these years of rebellion, I’m not sure I can take it much longer.

I sat up in bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red from crying and I looked pale. I know what I have to do and I don’t want to.

I splashed some water in my face and took a moment to recuperate before going back to bed. I still couldn’t sleep though. So I watched Jay until I saw sunshine peaking through the curtains onto his serene face.

With time, his eyes fluttered open and settled on me. A smile formed on his lips and he reached out for me. I attempted a smile, but it faltered quickly. Jay didn’t seem to notice and pulled me close.

“How long have you been awake?” He asked with a groggy voice.

“Not too long.” I lied. I wiggled out of his arms. “I’ll go make breakfast.” I suggested, trying to get out of bed. He grabbed my wrist gently.

“Can’t we just lay here for a minute?” He asked with big eyes. I looked away from him.

“I-I’m really hungry. I woke up to my stomach growling. I won’t take long, I promise.” I lied to him again. He nodded and slowly let go of me. I quickly stood up and pulled on my robe and slid into my slippers before making my way towards the kitchen of our shared apartment.

I leaned against the counter for a minute before pulling out everything I needed to make a big breakfast. I’m hoping that I’ll be able to avoid him for a little while, even if it means making too much food. Luckily, that was just the case.

I focused on making pancakes to get my mind off of things. I hummed a song as I mixed the batter and poured it into a hot pan. I cracked some eggs into a bowl and whisked them together to make scrambled eggs. As they cooked, I started bacon. I pulled out all the stops this morning.

I only stopped when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I tensed up without meaning to. “What’s wrong?” I could hear the frown in Jay’s voice.

I quickly shook my head. “Nothing, you just surprised me.” I tried relaxing, but he pressed a kiss to my shoulder and I felt like I’d start crying all over again. So I broke out of his grasp to get two plates. “Breakfast is ready.” I announced.

“Looks good.” He smiled at me. I nodded at him, incapable of returning his happy gesture. I think now he was starting to notice.

I made his plate and set it at the table before making mine. We sat on opposite sides instead of right next to each other as usual. Jay watched me with hawk eyes, but my eyes stayed glued to anything but him.

“Y/N, you’re acting really weird. Are you sure everything’s okay?” He asked again.

“Yes.” I replied flatly.

“It doesn’t seem like you’re okay.”

“I said I’m fine.” I snapped. He stared at me, surprised. We stared at each other in silence for a minute. “I just have a headache. I’m fine.” I sighed. He nodded.

“How about we go out later and get some fresh air? We can go for lunch or something.” He suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m not really in the mood today.” I told him, pushing my food around on my plate. It was quiet for a while.

“Okay, then how about dinner? I have a special announcement to make.” He said. I internally flinched. I know exactly what he’s going to say. What he’s going to ask. I don’t know if I’m ready for this heartbreak that’s coming. I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.

“Okay.” I replied weakly. Why? Why did I agree? Why am I still leading him on? I love him with all my heart, and I don’t want to leave him, but I have to.

“Okay awesome. Be ready at six, okay?” He smiled. I nodded.

What have I done?  
-

After Jay and I finished eating dinner, he wouldn’t stop staring at me nervously. “What?” I asked him.

“I… Have something to ask you.” He got up and walked towards my side of the table. I held my breath as he got down on one knee. My eyes were already starting to water with regretful tears.

“Jay–”

“Listen for a second.” He swallowed hard. “Y/N, I love you. I love you so much. I know your parents don’t exactly approve of me, but I’m hoping that they’ll reconsider me now. Because I want to marry you, Y/N. I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?” He pulled out a gorgeous ring. He took my hand and tried slipping it onto my finger but I pulled my hand away from him.

“Jay… I can’t.” I shook my head as tears streamed down my face. Jay’s expression contorted into one of confusion and hurt. “I can’t marry you.”

“W-what? Why can’t you? Is it because of your parents?” He asked, getting a little more upset.

“It’s not…” I lied. I took a deep breath. “It’s because I’ve been cheating on you, okay?” I said loudly. It felt like the world stopped in that moment. “I’ve been cheating on you this whole time, because I don’t love you anymore. I didn’t want it to come to this, Jay, but you’re too stubborn.” I told him.

“You what?” His voice was shaky. “You’re lying.”

“No I’m not.” I said firmly. “I don’t love you and I won’t marry you.” I kept my poker face up.

Jay stood up and held the ring in a tight fist. “I… I can’t believe you, Y/N. Why would you do this to me? After everything we’ve been through together. Why?”

“I told you why, Jay. Just accept it, please.” I begged. I saw his eyes water and he turned away.

“Fine, Y/N. If you don’t love me anymore then I’ll leave. Just tell me one more time. If you really don’t love me, tell me again.” He said, testing me.

I took a deep breath. “I don’t love you anymore, Jay Park.” I said one last time. And with that he was gone.

I hope my parents are happy now that I’ve lost the best thing that’s ever happened to me.  
-

**Jay’s POV**

“Jay? Are you alright? You’re zoning out again.” I heard my girlfriend ask me. I looked at her and forced a smile.

“I’m fine, babe. Just thinking about some things from the past, I guess.” I told her. She nodded. I looked away and out the window of the restaurant we were sitting in.

I couldn’t help but be filled with regret. After I left Y/N, I realized the truth. I realized that she was only saying those things because of her parents. Y/N would never cheat on me, and I know she loves me. Or at least she used to.

I moved on fast, or tried to. I got a new girlfriend to keep my mind off of Y/N, but I keep seeing her everywhere. I’m constantly reminded of what I lost. I should’ve fought for her. I should’ve stood up to her parents and shown them just how much I love their daughter… But it’s too late now.

“Wanna go for a walk after this?” My girlfriend suggested. I looked at her and really smiled this time.

“That’s sounds really nice actually. Let’s pay so we can go.” I told her. We stood up to go to the register and I grabbed her hand. The way she held onto made me feel good. It made me feel wanted and needed, something I myself needed to feel to recover from what happened not too long ago.

After paying our bill, we walked outside in the cool spring air. It felt nice. We walked along happily, chatting about things we saw or random thoughts we had. That’s when I saw her.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw Y/N sitting at some outdoor cafe with her parents. They looked so happy. They were smiling and laughing, but not at Y/N. I looked next to her and saw some guy. The happiness in her parents faces made my heart ache. They really seem to like this guy.

“Babe?”

“Hmm?” I looked over at my girl.

“What are you looking at?” She looked towards where my eyes once were.

“Nothing, I just saw something and had a thought. Just a memory.” I shook my head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just a memory I want to forget about forever.” I told her.

“Are you sure? Forever?” She asked with a frown.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Forever.” I replied sadly.


End file.
